


When Dreams Become Reality

by notherhappyending



Series: Femslash100 DrabbleTag7 [3]
Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Dreams, F/F, Femslash, New Relationship, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-04
Updated: 2016-06-04
Packaged: 2018-07-12 06:03:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7088182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notherhappyending/pseuds/notherhappyending
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nicole has to cancel on Waverly last minute. Waverly dreams of her anyways.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When Dreams Become Reality

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FreshBrains](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/gifts).



> femslash100 drabbletag7 prompt - winter
> 
> I've never written for these two before, so this was a fun challenge.

“Sorry, Waverly.” Nicole sighs. “Something came up at the station and I won’t be back until late.”

“It’s... okay.” 

“You hadn’t started cooking yet, right?”

“Of course not! Silly to start so early.” 

“Great! I’ll see you later then?”

“Right.”

Waverly drops the phone to the counter, beside the casserole she took out of the oven before Nicole’s call. It was a family recipe, one that her dad used to make. She supposes she can invite Wynonna over tomorrow instead. 

She unties her apron, letting it fall. Grabbing the uncorked bottle of wine, Waverly makes her way to the living room. She will clean up the candles and the table later. Now, she sinks into the couch and soon dozing off, cradling the bottle.

She dreams of Nicole. Her strong, soft, hands brush hair from her face. Nicole gently kisses her lips and then, as if a second thought, on her forehead. Waverly wakes too soon, wanting to return to the warmth of her girlfriend. She sleepily sits up, trying to figure out if she is use the words _her_ or _girlfriend_ about Nicole, especially that combination.

Waverly doesn’t remember curling up under a blanket. She must have drunk more than she thought. Then, she remembers the bottle. Panic hits her. She looks to the floor in horror, expecting a red stain. The bottle isn’t there though.

She glances up, seeing it on the table and, beyond that, Nicole softly snoring in the chair, covered by only her winter jacket.


End file.
